


Discoveries

by Ingsoc



Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danni discover her sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

It's was one of the worst days Danni's remember, first Bray dare to dance with that slut Ebony and then acted like it was no big deal, what a pig she thought as she lay naked in her bed, "Why do I always pick the creeps for boyfriend?" although she couldn't deny the physical attraction while they dance close to each other her nipples got hard and she felt the moist building up in her pussy but how she could ever compete with Ebony who were a sex kitten while she not even gone to second base not mentioning she never fuck with a boy before she then decide she need to get some experience and she knew where is the perfect place to get it from

The next morning Danni woke up early, she knew how mush he love an early mornings baths, she enter the locker room were the Mallrats have installed a bath, she open the door and enter she spotted Jack sitting in the bath, Jack was surprise to be Danni who was wearing only a towel at that point he felt that his crouth was aroused and his cock began to erect seeing that Danni drop her towel "How clumsy of me" she said with innocent allowing Jack to view her naked fully Jack examine her naked body from her full breast who were bigger for her age and her erected pink nipples to her perfectly shaved pussy at that moment Danni enter the bath and sit opposite to Jack "So how thing going on between you and Ellie?" she ask as she approach with her feet to Jack's cock and start stroking it, "Ummm, were, just fine…" Jack answer, "Stand up" Danni ordered and Jack without second thought obey now as he stand his cock was just in front Danni's face she put her hand around it and swallow it with her mouth as her head move up and down she lick the tip of the cock with her tongue, Jack could feel the waves of pleasures as he was about to cum when all of the sudden Danni pull his cock from her mouth "OK I had my fun" at that point all that Jack could think about is blowing his sperm so he began to jack off "NO!!!" Danni shout "If you cum it's all over we will never ever will party again" that forced Jack to stop masturbating, "Until next time Jack", with that Danni put her towel on her and leave the locker room.

At night while lying in her bed Danni thought about the time she use to go to church when the reverend teach her the good morals of a lady she always thought she would follow those morals until the moment she had Jack cock in her mouth the pure power she had over that poor guy she thought she had became a slut and she loved it, "Yes I a dirty whore" she said to herself with a smile.

Danni and Ellie went to the locker room for a bath since that water starts running short everyone took baths in pairs, "So why didn't you bath with Jack?" Danni asked as they undressed and enter the bath, "Well were not reach to this part in our relationship" Ellie said "could you scrub my back?" Ellie asked as Danni pick the sponge and start scrubbing Ellie's back "You got beautiful tits, did anyone ever tell you that?" Danni asked as Ellie turn to face her and look at Danni's breast "Umm, no you the first one" then Danni began to pass the sponge gently over Ellie's breasts as she got close to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips "I never--" Ellie began to say as Danni kiss her again this time with more passion as their tongues connect, Danni then moved to Ellie's nipples who by now was erected and took them in her mouth and began to suck on them while doing that she reach with her hand to Ellie's pussy and stuck her finger in her snatch all along Ellie moan with pleasure until she cum with exploding orgasm.

"Danni I never--" she began to say as Danni put her finger on her lips "Shhh, tomorrow night meet me with Jack in my bedroom" as soon as she saw Ellie smile she knew the answer is yes.

Meanwhile Lex stand outside the door stunned 'I'll be damn' he thought to himself and quickly vanish as the girls were about to come out.

Lex was on his way to Danni's bedroom in the knowledge he gonna get some serious action, as he open the bedroom door he saw Danni, Ellie and Jack completely naked and he smile to himself Jack and Ellie was too shocked to speak but Danni was the first one to break the ice "Lex what a nice sup why why don't come and join us?" with that Lex undressed and sit on the bed near Danni, Danni reached with her hand to each of the guys cocks and with a skilled movement she start to stroke them while Ellie kneel in front of her and start eating her pussy and licking Danni's clit, as the guys cocks turn rock hard Danni took Lex's shaft into her mouth swallowing it and sucking it hard while Jack slowly enter his cock to Danni's ass and start butt fucking her all the time Ellie played with Danni's tits while finger fuck herself, Danni continue to suck Lex dick until he cum in her mouth filling it with his sperm then Jack stop fucking her and jerk with his dick until he cum on Ellie tits cover her with his hot semen then Danni moved to kiss Ellie letting her taste Lex hot sperm that was in her mouth and finally she start licking the sperm of Ellie tits that Jack blew.

As Danni partners fell asleep she think that she is finally ready to her big showdown with Ebony.

Danni was on her way to Ebony's bedroom to confront her about Bray when she enter the room she found out the Ebony still lay awake in bed "So what do you want, mupper?" Ebony asked her "Well I just wanted to tell you that Bray belong with me and you ca---" at that moment Danni stop talking as Ebony stand from her bed revealing her naked body and approached Danni "Okay, I give you Bray only if you could bring me to orgasm" she said to Danni, then both of them sat on the bed and tarted kissing as Danni reach with her hand to Ebony's pussy and stick one finger in her snatch than two Ebony moan with pleasure as Danni stroke her clit with her fingers while doing that she started licking Ebony's nipples and bite them as they grew hard in her mouth then she lay on the bed as Ebony sits on her face allowing Danni to explore her twat with her tongue, Ebony scream as her wet pussy explode with pleasure and she cum.

"So since you did so well I got a special bonus for you" Ebony said to Danni, then she went on to unzip her shirt to reveal her erected nipples and she squeeze them with her fingers then she went to unzip Danni jeans entering her hand to her panties and finger fuck her as Danni's pussy began to be on fire with wetness he stopped and tear down the panties then she took a box from under her bed, open it and put the strap on dildo on her, she lay on the back as Danni approach her and slowly start to let the strap on dildo to penetrate her pussy as Ebony grab her tits while Danni rock up and down as she ride Ebony's strap on until she cum laying down she start licking the plastic cock tasting her own juices then she kissed Ebony letting her taste her sweet pussy juices.

The next day Bray enter Ebony room while Ebony was laying in her bed "Ebony I came to a decision I don't wanna be with you it's Danni that I want" after he said that Danni come from under Ebony blanket revealing that she and Ebony both were naked "Newsflash buster, we don't want you anymore" with that she turn her attention from Bray to Ebony and they both share a wet hot passionate kiss.


End file.
